<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>graveyard by Thegaygumballmachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236605">graveyard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegaygumballmachine/pseuds/Thegaygumballmachine'>Thegaygumballmachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and i love nanobite), F/F, also i dont do missing scenes often but, completing a piece for valorant fandom &gt;&gt;&gt;, inspired by latent venom bc, reyper sounds really bad, subtextually gay, this just stuck in my head hard ok, vampbite perhaps that kinda works, what is this called, while u probably arent gonna take them this way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegaygumballmachine/pseuds/Thegaygumballmachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reyna and viper have an odd kind of polarity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI IM A DUMMY AND PUT THE NOTES IN THE SUMMARY !!! LMAO<br/>a. anyway viper’s autistic and so is killjoy probably thank u for comign to my tedtalk. also i know nothing abt poison.<br/>b. this is smth i would post on tumblr if i had one to post on so it’s kinda short. just dippin my toes in u know<br/>c. viper/kj/reyna anybody???? would any of u read that????? lmk but i do also plan to post reyge and nanobite on their own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The formula is simple, but entirely effective: an airborne toxin that will meld with oxygen seamlessly and take effect several minutes after ingested, leaving victims completely oblivious until it’s far, far too late. It’s Viper’s life’s work in many ways, something she’s given many late nights to and still more early mornings. She'd never have survived this long if Killjoy hadn't learned to make coffee.  </p><p>She calls it <em> Cobra </em> and is toying with it now, scrawling illegible chemical reactions with trembling hands <em> . </em> Projectors throughout the lab enable an image of the compound’s molecular structure to be displayed in front of her as she works.</p><p>“Beautiful,” says Reyna, suddenly. She lurks in the doorway, formless eyes and tattoos against the dark. The screen minimizes itself with a flick of Viper’s wrist and she turns into the attention with a sense of grim satisfaction, making no outward sign that the intrusion even startles her. Her heart rate spikes and Reyna sees it, catches on the vein in her neck.</p><p>“I didn’t think you the type to study advanced toxicology.”</p><p>Reyna laughs; it’s low and dangerous, the sort of sound that would belong only to her. Viper’s stance becomes a wary one and a smile emerges from the shadows as Reyna circles around to the back of the lab. </p><p>“You’re right about that,<em> serpiente. </em> I don’t understand a word of it. I simply know death when it looks me in the eye, and this… this is <em> glorious </em>.”</p><p>She gestures to the various diagrams spread across the desk, neatly organized into piles, and Viper can’t help but feel a touch of pride. Other agents often don’t understand her compulsion to make Kingdom suffer, to make their supplicants writhe in agony. Her work is retribution in an almost biblical way and Reyna, kindred soul and devout Catholic, shares in that feeling. </p><p>“It is, isn’t it?”</p><p>“They will cower before you,” says Reyna, and lays a strangely delicate hand on Viper’s arm. “I would like to be there to see it.”</p><p>She doesn’t know, in the most basic sense, what’s happening right now; she and Reyna have a connection Viper doesn’t have the language to explore, and this is only more of the same. As Viper’s attitude overpowers others (and it’s carefully crafted to do so), Reyna’s overpowers her. Her rulebook has no clause for that.</p><p>“Reyna,” she says, quietly, and breaks away.<br/><br/>“Sabine.”</p><p>“Explain yourself. Explain what you want from me.”</p><p>“Whatever you would choose to give,” says Reyna, and Viper is struck speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>